


The Song of Her Heart

by juliesioux



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Future Spec, Love, Oliver Queen POV, Oral Sex, Romantic Soulmates, Shower Sex, Smut, True Love, olicity - Freeform, post 622
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliesioux/pseuds/juliesioux
Summary: I started to think about how Felicity and Oliver would spend their last night together should he go to jail in 623. Would they spend it as a family with MySon? Would they spend it alone? Or would they spend it alone and in an incredibly intimate way?I landed on intimate. So this is basically a smut fic. It starts and ends with them naked and entwined on their bed. So this is just a whole lot of sex and very little talking and all from Oliver's POV.I can see them not needing words to communicate.





	The Song of Her Heart

**The Song of Her Heart**

_She reached for him_

_across time and space_

_calling him home._

 

He closed his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder. She was trying so hard not to tremble but he felt the gentle vibrations of her body against him and knew that she holding her tears at bay. The last week had been a slow, long march towards something so large and insurmountable, he wasn’t sure either of them could survive it without believing completely in each other.

Breathing deep, he committed her scent to memory once again. Coconut and ylang ylang with something subtly spicy underneath, like sandalwood or myrrh. She had somehow found a way to bring Bali home with her in a bottle and she only used it on special occasions. It made his blood heat up and the pulse in his temple would kick off, thundering out a deafening beat. He remembered the beaches, the sand, the heat, and the way they had learned the rhythms of each other’s bodies night after night.

They had clung to each other, not out of fear but out of a burgeoning sense of joy of simply being in love and together. Now, in the dark hours after midnight, they clung to one another knowing that this night was their last together. There would be no tomorrows unless there was a miracle. Oliver was prepared for what was coming but he knew Felicity was holding on for a miracle, something that simply didn’t exist.

Slowly, he ran his hands down her back pausing only to trace every scar left by the bullets fired in an effort to kill them both that dark, cold night on Star City’s downtown streets. He had almost lost her that night and he still had nightmares of watching her blood run hot and black in the winter’s moonlight.

The one scar that caused his heart to stutter was the tiny one at the base of her spine. It was left by a doctor who implanted a tiny micro chip that allowed her to walk. It was one he honoured every single night, sometimes with a simple touch other times with a kiss. It always felt so hot and waxy but tonight it felt warm and soft, supple and smooth.

Felicity’s fingers spread wide and tighten on his back, gripping him as she took a deep breath, trying to calm the way her heart was racing. He could feel the urgency and strength of it and how it was beating against his own chest. He usually took comfort in it, the sound and feel of it no matter if it was under his hand or if he was listening to it with his head on her chest.

Pausing, Oliver waited, committing the rhythm of her heart to memory. It was her heart’s song that he knew he would hear in his darkest moments and he needed to know it now. In the quiet of their bedroom, all he wanted to hear was her breathing, the sound of her as they connected skin to skin.

The night had begun with dinner and then William was sent to stay with friends so that he and Felicity could spend their last night alone. He needed to hold onto every last second with her to see him through the years to come. He needed to live in this moment. After all the anxiousness, the fear, the knowledge that this was it was rooting them together.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_After William left, they had entered their bedroom in silence. When Felicity had turned to say something to him, he cupped her face and she fell immediately silent, her eyes screaming out her fear, but he kissed her. Gently and deeply. Her lips tasted like the wine they had drunk with dinner and he wanted to taste her. To remember the sweetness of her lips and the way the warmth of her mouth and texture of her tongue felt when it explored his own._

_Slowly, he undressed her. He unzipped her dress, a long one down her back. It was as he ran his hands over her shoulders, slipping the dress off her body, that she started to cry. He didn’t hear her, he felt her begin to shake just enough so that he could feel the emotion escaping her body in waves._

_He wrapped her in a hug from behind and held her until she calmed herself and her tears stopped flowing. She turned around in his arms and buried her face in his chest, slipping her dress off her ams and letting it drop to the floor. There was a single candle burning on their dresser and its light reflected off of her skin, making her hair look like spun gold. Oliver loved her hair, the texture, the colour and the way it smelled after she showered._

_Her fingers trembled as she undid the buttons on his shirt. He could scarcely breathe as she removed it and the way it felt as she ran her hands over his chest and shoulders. When she reached the mottled burn over his heart, she covered it with her hand as though willing the skin to stretch and smooth out. Lowering his head so that his forehead rested on top of hers, he waited for her examination of his healed wounds to be completed._

_Then, with a touch as soft as velvet, her lips found the scar left by Ra’s Al Ghul’s blade and he retreated inward, to a quiet place deep inside his mind. He felt her breath blow through him, like a tornado stripping him bare and leaving him reborn. It was something she did regularly, it connected them to one another in a way nothing else ever could._

_Scoping her up in his arms, he carried her to their bed and gently laid her down. Her blue eyes caught the light and held it, swirling around her pupils. Her eyes held the galaxies in check and he watched them swirl in a cosmic dance just for him. He’d never seen eyes like hers before and held their colour and life in his memory, trusting that they could help him see his way into the light when the time came._

_Still neither of them spoke aloud. He didn’t want to break the spell they were creating in the quiet of them room and night. Their phones were shut off, no one would disturb them on this night of all nights. They had hours to go before dawn arrived and his freedom coming to an end. She reached for him but he caught her hands and kissed her palms. He stroked her ring finger, feeling the band of gold, cool and smooth, twist and turn as he did._

_As gently as he could, he slipped her panties over her hips and off her body. Felicity sat up just enough to undo her bra and remove it. She laid back down and waited for him, soundless and still, but he could see the pulsing heat in her body, reaching for him._

_“You are so beautiful,” he murmured softly._   
_“6 years, Oliver, I waited for 6 years,” her voice trembled as she watched him undress._   
_“I’m sorry I was so stubborn,” he said with small chuckle._   
_“But you are here, with me now.”_

_Oliver stepped to the foot of the bed and let his eyes travel down her body. He knew every curve by touch, every soft inch of her skin, and the way she felt under his tongue. Words ceased to matter as he delicately opened her legs and eased between them. He heard her sharp intake of breath as he kissed the soft skin on the inside of her thighs and let his lips and tongue travel down until he could feel the wet heat of her body._

_He loved Felicity. He loved her more than he thought was humanly possible. Being with her made him feel a kind of wholeness that had evaded him his entire life. She was the missing piece that completed the puzzle of who he was as a man, as the Green Arrow, husband and father. He simply couldn’t exist without her. She was his way out of chaos._

_And soon there would be nothing left to do except goodbye._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

With the memory of her taste on his tongue, Oliver returned to the moment and felt the intensity of her body wrapped around his cock. He didn’t want to move, he just wanted to feel her pulsing hot around him for as long as possible. The intimacy of this one simple act of love would sustain him longer than food or water. She fed his soul with love and trust even in their darkest moments.

Felicity thread her fingers through his hair, pressing her fingertips into every bump and crevice, and she kissed him. Her hips moved just a fraction and he gasped at the sensation. He’d never felt anything so perfect as Felicity. When she wrapped her legs around him, like she was doing now, he felt lost in her embrace yet completely safe and protected.

She had smiled when he told her that once. He knew she didn’t really believe him, but that feeling grew within him everytime she surrounded him with her body and love. He had once scoffed at the idea at soulmates and true love until he had come face to face with Earth X Felicity Smoak. The thread of who she was, unencumbered by time and space, was one of bravery so large and selfless that its strength had blasted away the last of his doubts.

Felicity was his soulmate, his one true love, the universal constant in his existence now and in what ever had come before and whatever would come next. Straddled across his lap in the middle of their bed, as she moved against him, he felt a surge of emotion, a raw hollowness in his chest that he struggled to contain. He couldn’t show her his fear and anguish.

_Not yet, he thought as he flipped them so that she was on her back beneath him._   
_Not yet, he thought as he eased them into a faster rhythm._   
_Not yet, he thought as he felt her orgasm thunder through her body._

He stopped his hips, buried deep and throbbing inside her and held himself still. They had all night and he intended to take advantage of every single second. But Felicity had other plans in store for him when she moved her hands up his back and cupped his face. He watched her as she reached another peak of ecstasy and he almost exploded as she squeezed down hard on his cock. Somehow, he managed to remain in control.

They stayed locked together, her body trembling underneath him, and he slowly rolled his hips, bringing her back to a peak of pure ecstasy and let it carry him as well. He sought her lips and slipped back to earlier in the evening in his mind. He remembered the way she tasted and the slow build to her orgasm. How she had tightened her thighs around his head and then fell apart completely, softly calling for him as he thrust his fingers inside her, stroking that sensitive spot he could reach with ease while sucking her clit with undulating pressure.

Now with a power thrust, he buried his throbbing cock deep inside her and came as she gasped, her back arching off the bed, and bucked wildly underneath him. Her orgasm was a long, steadily building one that he felt with every cell in his body. She was gripping the bed sheets as she cried out in ecstasy. He was mesmerized by her as he watched her come again and again. Slowly, almost reluctantly, she returned to a quiet state of grace under his patient gaze.

He moved his body carefully off of hers, laying on his side next to her, and felt her turn towards him and loop her top leg over his. Absentmindedly, she ran her hands up and down his arms, finding all the ridges and slopes of his muscles. It was a tender gesture on her part, one meant to calm him.

It was soothing but the raw intimacy of it was too much. He felt that surge of emotion return and it flowed out of him. He wept silently, burying his face in her hair. Felicity wiped away his tears and held him. He was flooded with memories of all the times she had patched up his wounds and massaged away knots in his back from all the climbing and scaling of walls during nights on patrol.

He remembered her kindness, her attentiveness and the love that flowed into him with every touch. His love for her continued to grow in those quiet moments. She was the source of life and light in his world and soon she would be beyond his reach. He felt her lips on his neck, his face, covering his face with soft kisses.

“Shhh, love,” she whispered, “We’ll figure our way through this.”  
“Felicity, I think this is it,” his voice was thick with tears and he couldn’t find the will to say more.

In less than twelve hours he would be taken into custody and taken to jail, possibly for life. He felt the soul freezing fear of the coming loss of Felicity, William, his world and life. He could feel her moving as close as she possibly could, like she was trying to merge her body with his, leaving no room for anything to come between them.

Slowly, he brought himself under control, breathing deep into his lungs. It was a trick that Yao Fe taught him when anxiety would build and he would start spin out of control in his mind. Here, in their dark bedroom, he needed to draw that fear back in, to keep it from touching Felicity.

“Oliver,” she murmured softly, “I love you. Nothing will change that and no matter what, I will wait for you and we will figure this out. Ok?”  
“How can you be so sure?”  
“Because I know us. I know this world we live in. Things can get crazy but we find our way through. Always. And I will never, ever give up,” she said with force and conviction.

Oliver propped himself up so he could see her clearly. Her eyes were luminous but he could see the fear in them, the fight against the reality of what was to come. He smoothed her hair away from her face, his fingertips trailing lightly down her face, and smiled. Through it all, she BELIEVED.

“I am so in love with you, Felicity,” he said softly, “Just the thought of you will keep me focused on surviving.”  
“I will never give up, Oliver,” she said, her voice trembling, “I will find a way to clear your name and free you.”

He knew she would. He knew her drive, her determination, her steely will, but this felt different. It felt permanent and and beyond their control.

“Come on, let’s go have a shower” he said with a wink.  
“Why, Mr. Queen,” she said with fake shock, “I do think you have nefarious intentions.”  
“If by ‘nefarious’ you mean sexy and fun…”  
“Race ya?”  
“Oh Felicity,” he said with a sad shake of his head, “I am the Green Arrow.”  
“Oh, I know,” she said as she traced a path from his neck to his groin with her fingertips, “But I know your real weak spots.”

With that she sat up and kissed the hollow of his neck, just above his collarbone, and he felt the velvet soft, wet tip of her tongue as she moved up his neck to the pulse point under his right ear. He closed his eyes and let his breath out in a rush and felt a spreading warmth throughout his body.

And then she was gone.

With a laugh, Oliver got up off the bed and went to join her in their bathroom. The shower was running by the time he got in and Felicity was putting her hair up in a loose bun. In the rising steam, she reached for him, pulling him into the shower with her and into her arms. They stood in an embrace that started as a warm and intimate one but slowly merged into one filled with desperation and despair. He could feel how hard she was struggling to keep herself together.

Gently, he tipped her head back so he could see her and his heart broke when he saw the tears streaming down her face. She had begun to cry so softly, he had failed to feel her body trembling. He kissed her cheeks, her forehead and finally her lips, tasting her tears as he did.

“We will survive,” he whispered.  
“We will,” she whispered back.

They took their time in the shower. She washed his back, his legs and arms and he returned the favour. He took his time massaging her body so that he could memorize every inch of her. She wept the entire time, holding onto him to keep from sinking to the ground. He assured her the entire time, that nothing could sever their connection, that he would be with her in the quiet of the night, when the day got too noisy, when she was caught in traffic or even here, in their shower. Nothing could keep his heart locked up and it was hers and hers alone.

With as much gentleness as he could muster, he took her by the hand and lead her out from under the hot water and wrapped her in a towel. They fell back into silence. Neither of them trusted their voices. Oliver was trying to keep his hands from shaking as he took the elastic band out of her hair. He loved her loose waves, how they brushed against her shoulders, sweeping side to side as she moved.

With a small tug, he pulled the towel from her body and let it drop to the floor. He felt his heart seize in his chest. She was lush in the golden light in the bathroom. Exquisite in her delicate bone structure but so strong, even in her silent sorrow. Taking her hand in both of his, he guided her back to their bed.

He didn’t want to waste any words, though he was sure he couldn’t find a way to say all that he was feeling, thinking and knowing. Instead, he honoured her with his hands, mouth and tongue. Over and over, she came until she asked him to stop, to let her breathe. He would wait and then slowly return to his starting place, his face and fingers slick and hot from her.

“Baby, please, come here,” her voice was husky and low as she reached for him, “We only have a few hours left.”  
“Are you sure?” he asked softly. She was panting and covered in sweat but her eyes were wide and dark with desire. His cock was hard and throbbing from the taste of her, but seeing her, glowing and so alive, was causing him to feel completely unhinged. He wanted her but was waiting for her consent.  
“Yes,” she murmured as he eased up her body, sucking and tasting her skin as he did, “God, Oliver, how can I love you this much?”  
“Never stop,” he whispered in her ear.  
“I never will,” she replied as he found her lips.

With a gentle push, he thrust inside her. They both gasped at the intensity of the sensation. Her body immediately tightened around him but she was already so wet and ready for him, he wasn’t sure if he could last past a few rolls of their hips.

But something took over, something primal and raw. They made love with a ferocity that had them both battered and bruised. When Felicity made him sit up so that she could sit on his lap with her back to him, his mind went blank for a few precious minutes and he all he could hear was the sound of their bodies making hard contact and the way she moaned as she came with his fingers stroking her clit and his cock squeezed tight inside her. As her body pulsed and throbbed around him, he let the pressure in his pelvis release and he came with force as she kissed his fingers, tasting herself as she did.

Collapsing on the bed, Oliver pulled the duvet around them and held her tight to his chest.

“We need to shower again,” she mumbled as snuggled into him.  
“We do but we can sleep for a bit,” he murmured, kissing the top of her head.  
“How long?” she asked, fear colouring her voice.  
“Five hours,” he said sadly.  
“I don’t want this night to end.”  
“Shhh, love, sleep for a bit,” he said softly, tears slipping down his cheeks.

They both dosed, tossing and turning in each other’s arms, searching for a way through the darkness. The light began to change outside their windows. Silvery shades of grey began to filter through the darkness, waking Oliver up. He had remained sensitive to the coming of dawn, even after all these years away from Lian Yu. He laid in silence, listening to how Felicity breathed so deeply in her sleep.

An abyss of sadness opened up in his heart. Unless a miracle happened, this would he the last time he and Felicity would wake up in the same bed. She shifted next to him and opened her eyes. Neither one of them spoke and he was glad for the quiet. He had no idea what he would say, no idea how to express the desperate way he wanted to hold onto every last second with her.

Instead, Oliver slipped out of bed, walked over to her side and picked her up. They had been too exhausted earlier to shower off from their night of love making, so now was the time. She gently stroked his face, her head on his shoulder, while he crossed the room. Still she said nothing, her eyes wide and full of sorrow and she clung to him even as he set her down.

The shower was hot and ready within a few seconds and he pulled her under the falling water. They stood, locked together in an embrace, holding onto more than just each other but the last fleeting minutes they had together before the knock on the door came and he would be taken into custody.

“Why wouldn’t you let me find us a way out, Oliver?” she said mournfully.  
“We’d never be safe. At least this way, we can fight properly. Together. For as long as it takes.”  
“Oliver?” she asked, tilting her head up so she could see him.  
“Hmmm?” he was mesmerized by the way her eyes shone in the steam-dimmed light.  
“More,” was all she whispered.

His breath caught in his throat as he felt one of her hands slowly slip between them and grasp his cock. She was gentle but firm as she stroked him, guiding him gently through the first few seconds of arousal. He ran his fingers through her wet hair and was about to tell her that he loved her when kissed him, hard and desperate. Her tongue pushed past his lips and sucked it into his mouth, wanting to feel the velvet smoothness of it and the way she would run it between his teeth and lips. It was a sensation that created jolts of electricity that ran straight to his groin.

His cock was rock hard in her hand. It never took much encouragement and this was probably the last time they would be able to do this for decades. She squatted down and tenderly licked the underside of his shaft and around the sensitive head of his cock. With a slow, languid movement, she guided him into her mouth and sucked as she continued to stroke him. Oliver could feel the rush of heat to his pelvis and needed to slow everything down. He picked her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist and somehow was able to guide his cock into her. She sighed as she thrust down on him, grinding her hips against him.

“Oliver...bed,” she gasped.  
“We are soaking wet,” he whispered.  
“I don’t care.”

With a small simple move, he turned the shower off and walked them back to their bed. The sun hadn’t yet risen but the sky was a lighter blue at the horizon. Oliver knew they only had an hour at most before the deputies arrived. He paused before climbing on the bed and just looked at her, memorizing the way she looked in the predawn light.

“No,” she whispered as he was about to lay her down on her back, “let me be on top.”

With a soft smile, he turned around and sank onto the bed, their bodies still joined. Slowly, she set a rhythm that felt almost luxurious. He wanted to move faster, harder, he needed to feel her body meet his with force but she held him firm and pulled him into the pace she had set.

“Felicity…,” he gasped, “I waited my entire life up until that moment I walked into your cube for you.”  
“Shhh, love,” she said, “Just look at me.”

He gazed up into her eyes and immediately felt the gravitational pull of her, as though she were the universe surrounding them. Even when she leaned down to kiss him, her eyes remained open. When the intensity of her thrusts increased in speed and force, their gaze remained. Nothing was going to stop them from seeing each other. He wanted to see it all. Her pleasure and her pain.

Her body stiffened and then she flexed forward and gasped. He understood her body and how it felt when she climaxed. She didn’t stop thrusting against him and he joined her in the new rhythm she had set. She guided his hand between them and held it as he stroked her clit.

“Felicity,” he said softly, panting softly, “I love you.”  
“I love you, too,” she said, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

His orgasm overtook him. He was murmuring how much he loved her as she let her head fall back. She went momentarily limp and then she gripped his hand hard as she came again. This was his paradise, to be united with her, connected with their hearts and bodily joined. She was looking down at him, tears flowing freely down her face.

Oliver sat up and wrapped his arms around her. He could only hold her and try to hold onto the paper thin hope that maybe, in a year or two, something would change and he would be free again. She pulled her head up to look at him and tenderly kissed him.

“How long?” she asked.  
“Not long enough,” he said, pushing his way up through the sorrow that was weighing on his heart and soul.  
“I don’t want to let you go,” she whispered, tears dripping off her cheeks.  
“I can’t do this if you aren’t going to be ok,” his voice cracking around the edges.  
“Go shower,” was all she could say.

Without a word, he got up and headed to the shower. With her out of sight, he slipped his wedding ring off and put it in her makeup drawer. He had been planning this for the last week, so he had a gold chain already made and waiting for her to use. He couldn’t take it with him and if anyone should have it, it was her.

With one last look into their bedroom, Oliver stepped into the shower and steeled himself for the eventual knock on the door. He wasn’t sure what was coming but it was going to be difficult. Felicity would be her normal self and try to be the strong one and he would let her but in reality, neither of them was feeling their usual strength.

He turned his face into the steadily flowing stream of hot water and silently wept. He had no idea how long he stood like that but he felt the warmth of her body as she pressed into him from behind. They stood in silence, letting the water wash away their tears.

Half an hour later, Oliver was escorted out of their apartment in handcuffs by state sheriff deputies. Felicity stood in stoic silence and watched him walk into the elevator. As the doors closed, she mouthed, “I love you.”. The elevator began to move down and distantly, he heard a keening sound that caused the deputies to look up sharply and all the hair on Oliver’s arms to stand on end. It was Felicity and all the sorrow she has held back during the night.

Oliver lowered his head and watched his tears hit the ground in front of him.


End file.
